The Sugar-Lar Trial Part 1
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: When the legendary Sugar-Lar is discovered the K.N.D. Have a competition to see who can reach the temple first.
1. Chapter 1

Codename: Kids Next Door belongs to Tom(Mr) Warburton.

 **Moon Base.**

Numbuh362 sat in her chair with Numbuh60 standing next to her. Numbuh65.3 ran up to them. "Sir we found Sugar-Lar!" He exclaimed.

This got both of their attention. "Are you sure Numbuh65.3?" Numbuh362 asked.

"Their's a 99.98% chance if that map in the archives is real." Numbuh65.3 responded.

"Every expert we have confirmed that it's real." Numbuh60 mentioned, grinning in excitement.

"In that case, I'll order a sector to check it out." Numbuh362 commented.

"If I may sir I have a idea." Numbuh60 spoke up.

"Sure Numbuh60, what is it?"

 **Later at Sector-L.**

"Hello fellow operatives! This is Numbuh10 and Numbuh11.0 and do we have some news for you!" Numbuh11.0 announced excitedly.

"We earlier today we received news that we now have the location of the legendary Sugar-Lar. Yes the very place so sweet it's name gives you a toothache and Nightbrace nightmares." Numbuh10 added on. "Numbuh60 had this to say on the subject."

It cut to a interview of Numbuh60 on Moon Base. "We have indeed discovered the location of Sugar-Lar, and instead of sending a team we have came up with another idea."

"And what's that?" Numbuh10 asked from behind the camera.

"We're allowing operatives to choose their own teams of four to compete to go from the islands beach all the way to the temple at the other end of the island on foot." Numbuh60 answered. "The winners get the most of the temples treasures."

"So any team of four can join?" Numbuh10 asked.

"Not exactly, every operative that wants to participate must pass a obstetrical coarse in 2 minutes, and then they can make their team from the victors, also no team can have operatives from the same sector." Numbuh60 said.

 **IMPORTANT INFO ON MY PROFILE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arctic Base.**

Sector-V was in a room with everyone else who managed to pass the time trial. "Alright team, good luck to you all." Numbuh1 said to the others.

"I'm taking you all down." Numbuh4 said confidently.

"We'll see about that." Numbuh2 replied, grinning.

"This is Numbuh5's turf, none of you stand a chance." Numbuh5 commented.

"Good luck everybody." Numbuh3 said.

They separated to find their teams.

 **With Numbuh1.**

Numbuh1 was walking around, when suddenly. "Hey Nigel." Numbuh362 called out to him.

"Numbuh362 sir." Numbuh1 saluted.

Numbuh362 chuckled. "At ease Nigel. I'm just looking for a team." She said.

"You're competing too?" Numbuh1 asked.

"It might not be a real mission, but hay it's something." She responded. "I noticed you haven't got a team yet. want to work together?"

Numbuh1 grinned at the offer. "Would that be fair on the others?" He asked.

Numbuh362 smirked. "Probably not." She answered.

They both heard someone clear their throat. They turned around and saw Numbuh84 looking at them. "Can I join you guys?" He asked.

"I don't see why not." Numbuh362 said.

"I've done a mission with him before, and he's no slacker." Numbuh1 commented.

"Congratulations Numbuh84, you're in." Numbuh362 said.

"Cool." Numbuh84 said, smiling.

"Room for one more?" A voice asked. They turned and saw Numbuh10. "They said we couldn't be in the same sector, they didn't say anything about family."

"Family?" Numbuh362 asked.

"Yeah, Numbuh10's my cousin." Numbuh1 said.

"Cool." Numbuh84 said.

"So what do you guys say?" Numbuh10 asked.

"I don't see why not." Numbuh362 responded.

"Fine by me." Numbuh1 nodded. Numbuh84 nodded.

"Awesome." Numbuh10 said.

 **With Numbuh4.**

Numbuh4 saw Numbuh1 build up his team. "How the crud is that fair!?"

Numbuh60 walked up next to him. "Numbuh10 hardly fights and Numbuh362 is out of practice. The main threats are Numbuh1 and Numbuh84." He said to Numbuh4.

"The one in the hat?" Numbuh4 asked. Numbuh60 nodded. "But he's a rookie."

"He might be new, but he's no rookie." Numbuh60 argued. "A team of regular fighters will be able to beat them."

"Yeah, now how can I get a team like that?" Numbuh4 asked.

Numbuh60 face-palmed. "You can start by joining me. I know the basics of everything you can specialise in, and do go on field missions." Numbuh60 said.

"Oh yeah." Numbuh4 realised.

"We're going to destroy them!" Numbuh20,000 said excitedly as he stuck hi head between them, with a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said anything about you!?" Numbuh4 spoke harshly, as he brushed Numbuh20,000's hand of him and pointed at the Deep Sea operative.

"I did." Numbuh60 answered. "He's already apart of the team."

"But he's lost his cards." Numbuh4 argues.

"Are you trying to say lost his marbles, or a few cards short of a deck?" Numbuh60 asked.

"Are you calling me crazy!" Numbuh20,000 threatened.

"Yeah, I am." Numbuh4 growled back.

They both tried to charged each other, but neither of them was getting any closer to each other. They looked down and saw that their feet weren't even touching the floor. "Save it the contest you two." A voice said they both turned and saw a large boy holding them in the air.

Numbuh4 soon recognised him. "Hey aren't you apart of sector-X?" He asked.

"It's Numbuh34 and I am apart of sector-X." He answered.

"Are you apart of the team too?" Numbuh20,00 questioned.

"He is if he wants to be." Numbuh60 replies.

"That saves me a job. I'm in." Numbuh34 says.

"Great, can you put us down now?" Numbuh4 asks.

 **With Numbuh3.**

Numbuh3 had meet Numbuh513 of sector-E, and was playing with her scarf. "It's so adorable." Numbuh3 commented.

"As you keep saying, but shouldn't we look for some more teammates?" Numbuh513 asked.

"Oh yeah, let's go." Numbuh3 said.

"Allow me." Numbuh513 spoke as her one end of her scarf wrapped around Numbuh3,while the others carried them.

Numbuh3 giggled as they moved around the room until she spotted 2 operatives she knows. "Hey, its Numbuh23, and Numbuh35. We should join up with them."

"If you say so." Numbuh513 responded.

 **With Numbuh5.**

Numbuh5 watched as Numbuh3 made her team, and chuckles. "Always more interested in the journey than the destination." She said.

"Numbuh5!" Someone yelled to her. Numbuh5 turned and saw it was Numbuh86.

"Let Numbuh5 guess. You want to team up." Numbuh5 responded.

"come on Numbuh5. We need your experience to win." Numbuh86 begged.

"We?" Numbuh5 asked.

"Yeah, I've already recruited Numbuhs 78 and 83." Numbuh86 answered.

Numbuh5 sighed. "Numbuh5's in." She answered.

 **With Numbuh2.**

"Oh man. Everyone's everyone's getting into teams." Numbuh2 said out loud.

Numbuh42 approached him. "Hey Hoagie." He greeted. "Looking for a team?"

"Yeah, I never expected everyone to team up so fast." Numbuh2 answered.

"Well there's a spot in the team I'm in, we could ask if they'll let you in." Numbuh42 suggested.

"Cool, who's in the team?" Numbuh2 asked with anticipation.

"Numbuhs 74.239 and 202. with our combined brain power we can't loose!" Numbuh42 responded excitedly.

"I don't know." Numbuh2 said in a weary tone. He knew how much time nerds pass arguing. himself included.

"Come on Hoagie." Numbuh42 begged.

"Okay fine. It'll be good for a laugh at least." Numbuh2 said.

So the teams are:

1-10-84-362

2-42-202-74.239

3-23-35-513

4-34-60-20,000

5-78-83-86


End file.
